I'm Not Cinderella
by sunsehunee
Summary: [PENDING] Hidupku lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang Cinderella. Sangat menyedihkan, aku bahkan tidak memiliki apapun untuk dijadikan harapan agar bisa melanjutkan hidup. Aku sudah putus asa, sangat. / It's HunHan Fanfict! YAOI! Hurt!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Cinderella**

**©sunsehunee**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan/ SeLu**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI, AU, Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Hidupku lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang Cinderella. Sangat menyedihkan, aku bahkan tidak memiliki apapun untuk dijadikan harapan agar bisa melanjutkan hidup. Aku sudah putus asa, sangat. **

Prolog!

Halo, namaku Luhan. Tidak ada nama keluarga untukku saat ini, sama sekali. Umurku 18 tahun kalau kau mau tahu. Sejak 2 tahun lalu aku hidup sebatang kara. Yeah, sebenarnya wanita dengan pakaian glamour yang duduk dengan angkuhnya di hadapanku ini adalah bibiku, tapi dengan segala hormat kepada mendiang orang tuaku, aku menolak untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ahjumma_.

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku tidak sudi memanggilnya dengan sapaan hormat itu, tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah karena aku− membencinya.

Akan lebih baik jika wanita sinting gila harta itu secepatnya pergi menyusul kedua orang tuaku. Tolong jangan salah sangka padaku karena menyumpahinya untuk segera mati, karena demi Tuhan wanita itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Hidupku benar-benar tidak layak setelah wanita itu datang dan memporak-porandakan segalanya. Berhenti sekolah di umur lima belas tahun bukanlah hal yang aku inginkan, dimana anak-anak lain sedang berusaha mengejar mimpi mereka sedangkan aku harus bertahan dengan luka batin juga fisik. Wanita itu mengambil segalanya, bahkan hak waris akan harta peninggalan kedua orang tuaku. Ia memperlakukanku seperti seorang budak, setidaknya aku belum ia jual. Yeah, setidaknya belum.

Hidupku lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang Cinderella. Sangat menyedihkan, aku bahkan tidak memiliki apapun untuk dijadikan harapan agar bisa melanjutkan hidup. Aku sudah putus asa, sangat.

Hari ini salju turun cukup lebat. Berjalan di tengah udara yang dingin ini cukup gila kalau kau tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal. Udaranya sampai menusuk ke tulang-tulang meski sekarang aku memakai mantel –usang- tebal milikku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk sampai ke rumah, mati muda karena kedinginan tidak masuk ke dalam list mati dengan cara elit. Kaki ku berhenti ketika sampai beberapa meter dari pintu masuk, mataku melebar dengan reflek. Di sana, wanita itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan pintu dengan beberapa koper di sekitar kakinya, jangan lupakan mobil hitam yang sudah terdengar deru mesinnya yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Aku mulai berpikir apa wanita itu akan pergi? Tapi satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir merah maroon nya membuat persendian di tubuhku melemas.

"_Mulai hari ini, kau tinggal di rumah Tuan Oh. Dia sudah membelimu secara resmi, ku harap kau tidak mengecewakannya atau jangan harap kau bisa hidup dengan tenang."_

TBC or DELETE?

a/n:

INI APAAAA?!

Aku akui ini sama sekali bukan gaya nulis aku -..-

Tolong jangan ingatkan dengan gaya nulis juga prolog yang aneh ini, aku sedang dalam masa tidak mood nulis kkk~

Sepertinya chapter pertama –kalau jadi- gaya nulisku berubah lagi #plakk

Rated M, tapi jangan harap adegan disini bakal se hot bon cabe/?

Last, MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Sad Winter

**I'm Not Cinderella**

**©sunsehunee**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan/ SeLu**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI, AU, Comfort, MPreg  
**

**.**

**.**

**Hidupku lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang Cinderella. Sangat menyedihkan, aku bahkan tidak memiliki apapun untuk dijadikan harapan agar bisa melanjutkan hidup. Aku sudah putus asa, sangat.**

.

Ohiya ini Mpreg ya, lupa kasih tau '-'

* * *

Hari senin pagi di pertengahan musim dingin. Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman dibanding tempat tidurmu sendiri dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus hangat tubuh mu. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Luhan.

Remaja 18 tahun itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun kebelakang ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya kecil, ia merasa tubuhnya agak tidak enak akhir-akhir ini. Dan masuk angin mungkin menjadi jawabannya karena ia jadi sering muntah-muntah, dan mengingat aktifitasnya yang bertambah banyak saat cuaca sedang menggila.

Luhan menuruni tangga rumah setelah mandi dengan perasaan biasa saja, mungkin juga sedikit malas. Pasalnya ia sangat hapal dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti, neraka dunia ciptaan adik ibunya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum miris mengingatnya, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan ibumu melakukan hal tega pada keponakannya sendiri? Tapi Luhan sadar kalau saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu semua karena lambat sedikit saja sama dengan tidak makan seharian.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda," Sapa bibi Jung sambil memotong sayuran, Luhan tersenyum. Bibi Jung adalah pelayan satu-satunya yang dipekerjakan oleh wanita itu –Luhan malas memanggilnya bibi jadi kumohon kau mengerti—. Wanita itu tidak memperkejakan pelayan lain, ia memecat seluruh pelayan segera setelah ia –merasa- berkuasa di sana. Yeah, kecuali bibi Jung dan seorang supir pribadi mereka paman Ahn. Ia tidak akan mau menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak berguna –menurutnya menyewa pekerja termasuk hal tidak berguna− jika ada Luhan yang bisa melakukannya dengan sukarela.

Luhan tertawa miris dalam hati, sejak orang tuanya meninggal, ia hidup jauh dari kata layak. Tidak ada waktu bermain, bahkan ia juga harus terpaksa berhenti sekolah. Wanita itu terlalu kejam memperlakukannya, ia hidup bagai seorang budak. Oh, ia memang seorang budak. Menyedihkan.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya tersenyum tulus setelah kehadiran wanita itu di kehidupannya. Bahkan untuk tersenyum paksa pun rasanya sulit sekali, wajahnya seperti sudah terkontrol untuk tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak berniat pergi dari rumah itu meski disiksa bagaimana pun juga karena ia harus bertahan di sana. Entah kenapa ia sedikitnya yakin kalau suatu saat wanita itu akan pergi meninggalkannya hidup tenang bersama dengan hak-haknya lagi.

"Ini susunya tuan," Bibi Jung menaruh segelas susu vanila hangat di meja, Luhan tidak langsung meminumnya, melainkan menatapi gelas itu lama. Kebiasaan barunya sekarang adalah minum susu. Aneh? Tentu saja, selama ini gizinya tidak pernah terkontrol, makan pun tak tentu. Apalagi jika ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan maka ia tidak akan diberi makan, Luhan ingat waktu itu ia pernah tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk dan mengotori karpet, setelah itu ia dikurung tanpa diberi makan selama satu minggu, hanya ada bibi Jung yang secara diam-diam mengirim roti untuknya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini setiap pagi dan sore ia pasti akan diberi segelas susu, susu hangat. Tentu saja ia bersyukur akan hal itu, tapi rasa bingung lebih mendominasi pikirannya. Bibinya tidak akan pernah mau repot-repot mengurusi apa yang ia makan, lalu kenapa ia dipaksa minum susu semacam itu?

"Ahjumma, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menyediakan susu untukku? Apa _wanita itu_ yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Luhan pada akhirnya, rasa penasarannya sudah terlalu mendominasi. Bibi Jung tidak langsung menjawab, semenit kemudian ia baru menjawabnya. "Ya."

Dan ia tidak kembali bertanya, ia tahu jika sudah seperti itu maka ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh wanita itu dan sebisa mungkin Luhan tidak boleh dibiarkan mengetahuinya. Ia juga tidak akan tertarik mengetahuinya, paling prediksi terburuknya wanita itu mau membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan memasukkan sejenis racun ke dalam minumannya. Namun ia mencoba tidak peduli, _Tuhan masih menyayanginya_.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran di daerah Apgujeong, ia lantas masuk ke ruang ganti tanpa perlu menyapa pegawai lainnya.

Ia membuka loker pribadi miliknya dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pegawai. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, tubuhnya benar-benar kurus. Wajahnya juga tidak menampakan sedikit pun kebahagiaan.

"Hhh~" Ia mendesah pelan, bagaimana bisa ia dan tubuh kurusnya itu bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah kerasnya hidup? Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir, di umurnya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun itu ia terlalu di paksa untuk bekerja terlalu keras. Baik itu di restoran atau membersihkan rumah seharian. Tentu saja kerja di restoran untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang pegawai itu. Ia sedikit membenarkan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus tetap terlihat rapi. Salah seorang pegawai yang melihatnya baru keluar langsung tersenyum ramah. Luhan hanya menatapnya lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam restoran itu baru tutup, seluruh pegawai meregangkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal dan penat karena sudah bekerja keras seharian. Ada yang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya, duduk sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, atau duduk sambil meminum secangkir kopi−seperti Luhan. Pemuda itu secara perlahan menyesap kopinya sedikit-demi sedikit.

Americano selalu menjadi pilihan terbaiknya untuk melepas stres atau saat lelah seperti saat ini. Rasa pahit yang menyapa indra pengecapnya sedikit banyak membantunya dan memberi sedikit semangat untuk melanjutkan hari.

Kristal beningnya menatap kopi di cangkir yang tinggal seperempat, tidak ada pandangan yang berarti, hanya tatapan kosong yang ia tujukan. Ada pergerakan kecil di kursi sebelahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hari yang melelahkan ya?" Ucap orang itu memulai percakapan, Luhan menatapnya tiga detik lalu mengangguk sebelum menjawab. "Ya."

Pemuda bereyeliner di sampingnya tersenyum lebar. "Astaga, ku pikir kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku!" Ia memekik pelan. Dari mimik wajahnya ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian lotre bernilai jutaan won. Luhan menatapnya geli. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan, kau membuatku merasa seperti orang yang tidak bisa bicara saja."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tentu saja bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi kau tahu? Orang-orang disini bilang sulit sekali bicara denganmu."

"Ku rasa hanya mereka yang tidak mau bicara denganku." Jawab Luhan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, setelah itu ia menenggak sisa kopinya sekaligus. Baekhyun menatapnya lama, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, mungkin saja."

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka setelah itu, jadi Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelum bekerja tadi. Ia mendengar senandung kecil dari loker di belakang loker miliknya. Suara yang lembut dan menenangkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Secara perlahan ia melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya.

Ketika ia menutup pintu lokernya ia melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri bersandar di dekat lokernya, dengan senyuman yang mengembang tentunya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan, ia sedikit heran kenapa pria yang baru bicara dengannya tadi seperti tertarik untuk terus melakukan kontak dengannya.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi tadi." Katanya sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun." Luhan menerimanya lalu menggoyangkannya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Aku Luhan, hanya Luhan."

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut?" Rengek Baekhyun saat mereka sedang berjalan di pinggiran jalan menuju halte bis. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayolah Luhan… Ayo ikut ke pesta kenaikan gaji ini… Setidaknya kau bisa bergaul dengan para pegawai lain." Tambah Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Luhan, berharap agar namja itu mau ikut ke acara pesta kenaikan gaji yang diadakan oleh seluruh pegawai restoran.

Luhan melepas pegangan Baekhyun di lengannya secara perlahan, "Maaf Baekhyun, jika aku bisa aku juga akan pergi. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa." Kata Luhan pelan, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa bersalahnya.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi kalau begitu." Ia melirik ke kanan sebentar lalu menatap Luhan lagi dengan binar mata yang berbeda. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kekasihku sudah menunggu di sana. Hati-hati ya Luhan!" Segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah kanan halte. Di sana ada mobil Audi silver yang terparkir dengan mesin yang masih menyala, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya cepat dan berulang-ulang sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Luhan yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Baekhyun kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kedua ujung sepatunya. Ia duduk dalam diam selama menunggu kedatangan bis. Lagipula hanya ada dia di halte itu, tidak ada orang lain lagi.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya, jika mengingat tingkah Baekhyun tadi ia rasanya jadi rindu dengan masa bahagianya dulu. Tanpa adanya rasa cemas dan ketakutan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Dulu ia menjalani hidupnya dengan begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban. Orang tuanya benar-benar memberinya kasih sayang yang penuh. Ia tidak memiliki sedikit pun cacat kebahagiaan dulu, malah ia berani bertaruh kalau teman-teman di sekolahnya yang sama-sama berasal dari keluarga konglomerat juga belum tentu memiliki orang tua seperti orang tuanya.

Ibunya wanita yang benar-benar hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Belum pernah sedikit pun Luhan merasa pernah ibunya itu membentaknya atau mengatakan hal kasar padanya, tidak seperti _wanita itu_ yang selalu membentak dan menyiksanya.

Ayahnya juga meskipun seorang pengusaha sibuk, pasti ia akan berada di rumah untuk makan malam dan menyediakan waktu akhir pekan untuk dihabiskan bersamanya dan ibunya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hidupnya benar-benar sempurna dulu, tapi itu hanya sampai ia menginjak bangku akhir SMP dan semuanya berubah menjadi neraka dunia yang belum tahu bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

.

_Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kaos sepak bolanya berlari kedalam rumah dengan semangat. Senyumnya terkembang di kedua bibirnya. Di tangannya ia menggenggam erat sebuah piala._

"_Mama! Baba!" Ujarnya penuh semangat. Dua orang dewasa yang ia panggil tadi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru menghampiri anak semata wayang mereka di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi bingung._

"_Ada apa Lu sayang?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan suara lembutnya. Ia mendekati anaknya yang masih penuh dengan keringat itu._

"_Lihat! Aku dan tim ku memenangkan lomba sepak bola Ma!" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi piala di tangannya, senyuman lebar masih menghiasi wajah manisnya. Wanita di dekatnya langsung mengusak rambutnya pelan. "Aigoo, Mama kira kau kenapa sampai berteria-teriak seperti tadi." Ia mencubit hidung anaknya._

"_Sekarang kau mandi, Mama akan membuatkan makan malam spesial untuk merayakan kemenanganmu hari ini."_

_._

_Luhan kecil menatap kedua orang dewasa di depannya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia jujur saja bingung, juga sedikit cemas. Bagaimana tidak, dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan kedua orang di hadapannya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk terbang ke Jepang._

_Ia menarik kakinya ke atas sofa lalu ia duduk bersila di sana. _

"_Mama dan Baba benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya, ayahnya meliriknya beberapa detik lalu menepuk bahu ibunya pelan. Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya saat itu ke putranya. Ia berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang duduk sendiri di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memperhatikan mereka._

"_Iya." Jawab ibunya singkat, jemari lentiknya membelai pelan surai hitam Luhan dengan penuh sayang. Anak berumur 14 tahun itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan polosnya._

"_Apa Mama ingat ada acara apa beberapa hari lagi?" Tanyanya lagi, ibunya menghentikan acara membelai rambut Luhan kemudian mengambil posisi berpikir dengan jari telunjuk di dagunya. "Mama rasa tidak ada acara untuk beberapa hari kedepan selain pergi dan pulang dari Jepang." _

_Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Mama!"_

_Ibunya tertawa pelan kemudian mengelus surai anaknya lagi, ia hendak membuka suara sebelum suara berat menginterupsinya. "Berhenti menggodanya sayang." Ibu Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan persiapan sebelum pergi ke Jepang._

"_Wo zhidao__1__…" Ia kembali beralih ke Luhan yang masih menatapnya penasaran. "Dengar sayang, Mama dan Baba tidak akan melewatkan ulang tahunmu yang ke lima belas."_

"_Kami sudah ada di sini tepat di hari ulang tahunmu nanti."_

_._

_Luhan bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan sejak tadi pagi orang tuanya belum sampai di Korea._

_Baru tadi sore ia mendapat kabar kalau pesawat yang akan membawa orang tuanya kembali ke Korea mengalami delay karena suatu masalah. Perkiraan Luhan orang tuanya akan sampai sekitar jam 7 malam di rumah, tapi sampai jam 9 malam mereka belum sampai juga._

_Pikiran negatif mulai mendatanginya, apakah orang tuanya memang ingin melewatkan ulang tahunnya?_

_Bahkan sampai ia tertidur, belum ada kabar kedatangan orang tuanya._

_._

_Luhan bangun dari tidurnya karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul 11.40._

_Desahan keluar dari bibirnya, apa orang tuanya belum pulang juga? _

_Dengan langkah yang sedikit di paksakan ia menuruni tangga dengan perasaan berat. Belum sampai anak tangga terakhir, ia melihat salah satu pelayan di rumah berjalan menghampirinya –dengan sedikit tergesa. Tatapan heran ia lemparkan, "Ada apa?"_

_Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah pelayan itu bergumam tidak jelas sebelum benar-benar bicara, "Tuan besar…." Dan belum sempat ucapannya selesai Luhan sudah berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Matanya berbinar penuh, setidaknya orang tuanya sudah ada di rumah sebelum hari berganti._

_Namun apa yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya membuat binar matanya memudar, beberapa orang dengan jas yang salah satunya ia ketahui sebagai orang kepercayaan ayahnya berdiri di sana. Pria itu membungkuk hormat._

"_Tuan Luhan, sajangnim mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan ke mari." Kata pria itu lugas namun terdengar lirih._

_Setelah itu Luhan merasa kakinya benar-benar tidak berfungsi dan bagaikan lumpuh, matanya juga terasa panas entah kenapa."B…Baba…Ma…Ma."_

.

Luhan menutup matanya sebelum air mata benar-benar turun bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Hari itu merupakan ulang tahun terburuknya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum berdiri dan naik ke bis yang baru saja datang. Seperti biasa ia duduk di kursi paling belakang dan paling sudut.

.

.

Besok paginya saat bangun tidur Luhan merasa kalau tubuhnya benar-benar tidak enak. Ditambah dengan rasa mual yang terus menyerangnya. Kepalanya berputar-putar seperti keadaan di mana dia kekurangan darah.

Dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung ia memaksakan diri turun ke lantai dasar. Setidaknya untuk kondisinya sekarang ia harus sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat kesalahan agar ia tetap bisa makan.

Saat kakinya memijak lantai dasar, ia sudah langsung disuguhi pemandangan _wanita itu_ yang tengah membacaa majalah yang entah apa di ruang keluarga dengan posisi duduk angkuhnya seperti biasa. _Wanita itu_ melirik Luhan sekilas lalu ia menyeringai, "Selamat pagi Luhan," Sapanya ringan, namun tetap saja nada sinis dan dingin tetap tersirat di setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan untuk Luhan.

Luhan mendecih pelan. 'Selamat pagi' di sini bukanlah dalam artian 'Selamat pagi, semoga hari mu menyenangkan', namun dalam artian lain. Dalam artian yang begitu kejam.

Bibi Jung yang menyadari langkah Luhan yang tidak benar juga dengan keadaan seperti akan pingsan kapan saja itu pun langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dan membantunya duduk di kursi dekat meja bar.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bibi Jung pasti akan menyediakan susu vanila hangat untuknya. Tapi dalam kasus hari ini, baru saja ia minum satu teguk, perutnya terasa bergejolak. Rasa pusing juga mual merambat dari hidung ke kepalanya dengan sangat cepat. Luhan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di kloset yang sudah ia tutup. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, dengan harapan rasa pening nya bisa segera hilang. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah kotak dekat wastafel dan mengambil sebuah tabung yang berisi aspirin. Mengambilnya dua butir, Luhan langsung menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa bantuan air.

"Aku benar-benar sakit," Gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Sebenarnya yang mengherankan adalah, ia belum pernah masuk angin separah itu. Dan juga tidak selama yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Biasanya paling lama ia sakit (karena masuk angin) adalah 4 hari, tapi kali ini sudah sekitar 2 minggu ia merasakannya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi adalah _wanita itu_ berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Menghalangi aksesnya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia mendecakkan lidahnya, "Apa maumu?!" Ketusnya, tidak ada istilah sopan-santun untuk menghadapi wanita tidak tahu diri di hadapannya.

"Oh, Luhan-_ku_ sayang, jangan terlalu sinis pada bibi mu ini." Katanya dengan senyuman aneh, "Kau merasa tidak enak badan?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang dahi Luhan tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangannya sudah ditepis dengan keras. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Desisnya pelan, wanita itu tersenyum miring.

"_Well_, sudah ku peringatkan kau untuk sedikit lebih sopan padaku. Bagaimana pun juga aku ini adalah bibimu." Wanita itu berujar dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya. Sedangkan Luhan membuang muka ke samping, ia terlalu muak dengan sikap _over-acting_ yang wanita itu lakukan.

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Luhan kemudian berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit lembut. "Setelah sarapan aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, jadi bersiaplah."

.

.

Luhan tidak berpikir kalau yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu benar akan ia lakukan. Ia kira itu hanyalah gurauan –yang sama sekali tidak lucu− yang wanita itu lontarkan. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia sekarang tengah berbaring di ruang periksa dengan stetoskop dokter yang menempel di dada juga perutnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan tubuhku?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak, ia terlalu takut dengan metode pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter tadi.

Dokter itu diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab dengan senyuman, "Kau hanya mengalami maag, ku harap kau tidak melewatkan makananmu lagi. Atau perutmu akan merasakan sakit yang lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya."

Luhan bergidik ngeri, memangnya maag bisa sampai membuatnya seperti itu?

Segera setelah ia keluar, wanita itu langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam setelah mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir, di restoran tempat ia bekerja. Ia sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya saat Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya. "Siang Lu!" Sapanya ceria. Luhan hanya membalas 'Hai' untuk menjaga kesopanan.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal jika tahu apa yang terjadi semalam di acara pesta kenaikan gaji!" Celetuk Baekhyun di tengah acara makan siang mereka yang tenang itu, Luhan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau tahu, para juru masak itu benar-benar melakukan hal gila ketika mereka sedang mabuk. Juga EunHwan secara langsung menyatakan cintanya kepada Son Mi kemarin di hadapan kami semua." Celotehnya sambil cekikikan. Luhan melirik ke pojok, di sana ada Eunhwan dan Sonmi yang memang tampak begitu lengket sejak ia datang tadi. Ternyata itu alasannya.

"Eh, Lu, omong-omong kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat begitu." Nada yang Baekhyun lontarkan sarat akan kekhawatiran, diam-diam hatinya menghangat karena menemukan orang yang memerhatikannya kembali.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, aku hanya mengalami maag. Begitu kata dokter tadi." Jelas Luhan, membuat mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia mengambil alih sendok yang Luhan genggam dan langsung memindahkan beberapa macam makanan yang ada di nampannya ke nampan Luhan yang mulai kosong.

"Kalau begitu kau harus banyak makan. Shift kita hari ini pasti akan tambah panjang, mengingat ini hampir malam natal." Ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

"Baiklah," Jawab Luhan setuju, ia mulai menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap.

.

.

Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat bekerja seharian. Dan seperti kemarin, ia akan menolak dirinya diantar pulang oleh Baekhyun dengan bantuan pacarnya yang tinggi dan tampan itu. Dengan alasan ia tidak mau menggangu pasangan yang tengah dalam masa penuh asmara itu.

Dan karena hal itu, ia harus berjalan di tengah tebalnya hujan salju yang sudah turun sejak tadi sore Seoul. Salju pertama di musim dingin. Luhan menatap kumpulan salju yang turun itu dengan mata berbinar. Ia selalu menyukai salju, entah karena apa alasannya.

Setelah turun dari bis ia sedikit memperkuat langkahnya karena suhu yang semakin dingin. Jarak dari jalan utama ke rumahnya juga cukup jauh karena mengingat rumahnya berada di kawasan elit yang tidak sembarang kendaraan bisa masuk, jadi ia paling dekat akan turun di jalan raya.

Ia merasakan giginya bergemeletuk satu sama lain karena dinginnya cuaca, tangannya menarik kerah jaketnya agar semakin menutupi lehernya kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel yang tengah ia gunakan saat itu. Mati karena kedinginan bukanlah pilihan mati secara elit.

Ketika kakinya mencapai gerbang rumah, penjaga langsung menyapanya hangat. Ia tidak membalas apapun, karena memang begitu kebiasaannya dua tahun kebelakang –menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup dan dingin.

Sekitar 20 meter sebelum pintu masuk, ia berhenti dengan kerutan di dahinya yang sangat kentara. Di pintu, _wanita itu_ berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada, jangan lupakan juga beberapa koper dan tas di sekitar kakinya yang mulai diangkat ke bagasi mobil yang tak jauh diparkirkan dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya mobil itu sudah menyala.

Dengan langkah ragu ia menlangkah mendekat ke arah pintu masuk. Berbagai spekulasi menghampirinya, apakah wanita itu akan pergi lama, apakah wanita itu sudah sadar dan meninggalkannya hidup tenang?

Rasanya ia menjadi girang sendiri memikirkannya, tapi begitu bibir merah maroon wanita itu tergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Air wajahnya berubah pucat, kaki-kakinya gemetar dan ia yakin sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan ambruk.

"Mulai hari ini, kau tinggal di rumah Tuan Oh. Dia sudah membelimu secara resmi, ku harap kau tidak mengecewakannya atau jangan harap kau bisa hidup dengan tenang."

Tepat setelah wanita itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, tubuh ringkih Luhan di bawa paksa ke dalam mobil. Ia tidak melawan sedikit pun, karena ia terlalu shock. Hanya ada lelehan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya yang menjelaskan semua.

Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk mobil dan menghilang dari lingkungan rumahnya ia mendesiskan kalimat yang ditujukan untuk wanita kejam di pintu, "Terkutuklah kau, dasar iblis!"

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

a/n:

I'M BACKKKKKK. Aduh ga nyangka responnya bakal kaya gitu di chapter prolog kemarin. Jadi terhura ;'

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, bcs I'M 3RD GRADE BROO, AND I WILL GRADUATE FRM MA SCHOOL THS YEAR UHUK.

Untuk ff 'So My Wife is a Guy?' Juga ada keterlambatan update,karena sibuknya gw sekarang -

Thx to my reader, u who fol/fav me/this fic. And u too ma SIDER, muah muah

Last, MIND TO REVIEW BEIBEH?


	3. Day-1

Luhan bangun dengan mata yang bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Ia terduduk lemas di ranjang tempat tinggal barunya dengan tatapan yang kosong mengarah ke dinding. Jelas saja tubuhnya lemas, semalaman ia tak henti melakukan perlawanan saat tubuh ringkihnya di seret masuk ke rumah yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Luhan menerawang ke luar jendela besar di kamarnya. Cuaca yang sangat cerah pagi itu seperti mengejek nasibnya yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia menarik kakinya agar menekuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar halus seiring dengan isakan pilu yang terus keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya yang kering.

Ia menangis lagi.

Tangisannya tadi malam seolah tidak menghabiskan energi. Luhan kembali menangis meratapi garis hidupnya. Setelah ini ia akan menjadi budak yang sesungguhnya. Ia tidak punya hak asasi manusia apapun setelah bibinya menjualnya itu, yang ada sekarang ia harus merelakan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh seseorang bernama tuan Oh itu.

"Brengsek," Umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Tangisannya semakin keras, tangannya ini mengacak-ngacak barang-barang di kasur sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi.

Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas memburu, Luhan mulai mengendalikan dirinya dan meredakan tangisannya. Matanya kembali menatap kosong dinding seberang.

Hening.

Derit pintu kamar tidak membuatnya bergeming, baru saat dua orang pria berbadan besar ditemani seorang maid wanita datang membopong tubuhnya ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering sampai sepatah kata pun tidak sanggup keluar.

Mereka membawanya turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, menuju ruangan di sudut rumah. Tubuhnya di dudukkan secara perlahan di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

"Maaf kami terpaksa harus menyeret anda ke sini," Ujar maid wanita yang tadi berjalan mendahuluinya ke ruang makan. Maid itu menaruh segelas susu vanila di hadapan Luhan. Ia mengenakan seragam khusus maid, rambutnya yang sebahu berwarna whine menambah kesan cantik di wajahnya.

Luhan menatap gelas susu itu datar, tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk meminumnya barang seteguk. EunHye –maid wanita tadi- yang melihat Luhan tak kunjung meminum susu yang ia sediakan langsung mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tuan bilang Anda harus menghabiskan susunya,"

Pemuda manis itu menatap EunHye sekilas kemudian meraih susu itu dan meminumnya satu tarikan nafas. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah itu, apalagi pelayan wanita itu menggunakan embel-embel perintah tuannya. Memang apalagi yang ia harapkan?

Hidung bangir Luhan mengernyit heran. Hari ini tidak ada rasa mual yang menyerangnya lagi. Luhan berpikir kalau ia sudah mulai sehat.

Eunhye tetap berada di samping Luhan sampai pemuda itu menghabiskan susunya. Matanya menatapnya awas dari balik lensa kontak biru bola yang ia kenakan di mata cantiknya. Setelah Luhan menaruh gelas kosong itu di meja Eunhye dengan cepat bertanya.

"Anda ingin makan apa untuk sarapan?" Tanyanya, Luhan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak merasa lapar."

"Tapi tuan menyuruh Anda untuk sarapan," Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Jika wanita itu tetap memaksanya untuk sarapan, untuk apa ia bertanya tadi.

"Terserah saja, aku tidak peduli." Jawabnya acuh, moodnya sudah hancur semenjak tadi malam dan pagi ini wanita tadi semakin mengacaukannya dengan menggunakan alasan perintah tuannya.

Sepeninggalan pelayan tadi ke dapur, Luhan dengan seksama memperhatikan para maid yang tengah membersihkan peralatan makan yang kotor di meja. Batinnya berpikir, apakah ia bangun terlambat sampai melewatkan jam sarapan bersama.

Lamunannya terhenti saat pelayan tadi membawa sarapannya dengan kereta makanan diikuti seorang pelayan lain di belakangnya. Dan ia semakin tak habis pikir ketika makanan-makanan di kereta itu sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

Seperempat meja makan panjang itu penuh oleh hidangan sarapan yang harus ia makan. "Karena Anda bilang terserah saja tadi, kami membawakan sarapan bergaya Barat. Apa tidak masalah?" Eunhye bertanya lagi. Luhan jadi berpikir apakah wanita itu hidup hanya untuk bertanya saja. Ia tertawa dalam hati atas pemikiran konyolnya itu.

Luhan mengangguk, "Tidak masalah. Apa tidak apa-apa tidak aku habiskan semua?" Tanyanya hati-hati, melihat perubahan raut wajah pelayan itu yang siap meledak kapan saja membuatnya segera meralat perkataannya.

"Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini perutku sering mual jika masuk makanan. Aku tidak ingin memaksakan diri."

Pelayan itu tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan jadikan rasa mual Anda sebagai alasan tidak ingin makan."

Luhan mengangguk patuh. Tangannya menggenggam sendok kemudian menatapi setiap hidangan dihadapannya. Ia menimang-nimang mana yang harus ia dahulukan. Matanya tertuju pada omelet di samping kanannya, entah kenapa makanan sederhana itu pagi ini tampak sangat menggiurkan dibandingkan makanan mewah lainnya.

Ia menjilat bibirnya sekali. Sial, omelet itu sangat menggoda imannya.

Jadi setelah sepiring omelet itu tersaji, kurang dari 2 menit piring itu sudah bersih tanpa ada remah sisa makanan yang tertinggal. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasa senang dan puas dengan makanan yang ia santap.

"Aku sudah merasa kenyang, boleh aku kembali ke kamarku?"

Eunhye menggeleng. "Maaf tapi kamar Anda tengah dirapikan. Mungkin Anda bisa berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah untuk sementara waktu?"

..

Pada akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menyetujui saran pelayan wanita tadi untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di lingkungan barunya itu.

Rumah itu memiliki banyak sekali pintu ruangan, Luhan sampai tidak ingin mngecek setiap ruangan saking banyaknya. Ia hanya berjalan memutari setiap lorong dan akan mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

Sesuai dugaannya sejak masuk ke dalam pekarangan mansion tuan Oh, rumah itu benar-benar mewah dengan desain arsitktur dan dekorasi ruangan yang mewah juga. Dan selera tuan Oh ini benar-benar klasik, Luhan menilai. Dari pemilihan furnitur sampai candelier yang terpasang apik di beberapa titik di setiap ruangan, jelas sekali kalau tuan Oh ini sangat menyukai gaya khas eropa.

Bicara mengenai tuan Oh, Luhan sedari tadi berkeliling rumah belum sama sekali melihat ada foto pemilik rumah tersebut dipasang. Ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan rupa 'majikannya' itu.

Kaki Luhan berhenti di penghujung lorong barat. Di sana hanya ada sebuah pintu di tengah-tengah dinding yang sangat luas. Pintu itu bnar-benar indah dengan ukiran rumit yang tercetak apik pada setiap permukaannya. Hatinya tergelitik untuk membuka pintu itu dan melihat isi dari ruangan itu. Dibandingkan dengan ruangan lain, ruangan itu sepertinya lebih besar.

Dan rahangnya jatuh sepenuhnya ketika pintu itu terbuka. Yang tersaji di depan matanya saat itu adalah sebuah surga dimana sejauh mata memandang hanya ada buku yang berjejer rapi di dalam rak yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk setengah lingkaran, membuat sisa ruang tersebut diisi oleh bberapa perabot penunjang acara membaca agar lebih nyaman.

Di tengah dari ruang melengkung yang dihasilkan dari penempatan rak itu ada beberapa sofa empuk dan rendah yang mengelilingi meja lebar dengan tinggi hanya sekitar 40 cm. Karpet bludru yang menjadi alas di sekitar sofa dan meja juga memungkinkan untuk membaca sambil merebahkan diri di karpet.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa mnghabiskan waktu bersantai disana.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah lebih dalam tanpa diperintah, begitu pula dengan jari-jari tangannya yang lancang mengambil salah satu buku dari rak yang sangat besar dan luas itu secara random.

Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar Luhan duduk menikmati waktunya dengan membaca buku di sofa yang tenyata empuk luar biasa.

Ia merasa sangat berharga ketika keheningan ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh suara kertas yang dibalikkan sesekali.

.

.

Pintu mansion terbuka dengan lebar, ketukan sepatu mengiringi munculnya sosok seseorang dari balik pintu. Seluruh pelayan yang tengah melewati pintu utama atau sekedar berkeliaran sekitar sana langsung membungkukan badannya hormat.

"Tuan muda," Panggil salah seorang pelayan, ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk menerima segala tetek bengek yang dibawa oleh tuannya untuk segera ia simpan. Tapi pemuda itu menolak. "Aku akan mengurus beberapa pekerjaan di perpustakaan, jadi barang-barang ini masih kubutuhkan." Katanya. Ia melangkah pelan ke dalam rumah, menuju arah lorong barat dimana perpustakaan berada. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memberi perintah pada pelayan di belakangnya.

"Tolong bawakan aku teh Earl Grey juga kudapan, sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya."

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya menggeliat kecil merenggangkan otot-otonya yang kaku karena tidur di sofa. matanya berpendar menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang tinggi. Pada kedipan ketiga ia terlonjak dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Astaga!" Luhan baru ingat kalau ia sampai tertidur saat membaca buku di sana. Ia menggigit bibirnya dalam, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dinding atas perpustakaan untuk mncari keberadaan sebuah jam. Sampai tidak menyadari ada penghuni lain disana..

Suara kertas yang dibalikan membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Sekarang jam 7 malam," Sebuah suara yang rendah menyahut kerisauan Luhan. Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang bicara.

Seorang pria tengah duduk bersila di karpet, perhatiannya sangat terfokus pada buku-buku dan paper test di meja, sebuah pensil terjepit diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Luhan mengobservasi objek dihadapannya, sambil menebak-nebak siapa pria dihadapannya itu, mungkinkah tuan Oh? Tapi pemuda itu terlalu muda jika memang menginginkan seorang 'pelayan', lagipula, dilihat dari sisi manapun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak seperti pria berhidung belang.

Namun bertanya pun tidak ada salahnya.

"Tuan Oh...?" Ia memanggil ragu. Pemuda itu balas menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kebingungan. "Tuan oh?" Beonya.

Setelah sadar atas situasinya, pemuda itu mendengus. "Oh, jadi tua bangka itu serius dengan ucapannya," Sebuah garis lengkung terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Jika kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan Oh, itu artinya... Kau itu Lu... Lu... Lu siapa?" Ia bertanya balik saat tidak yakin dengan ingatannya.

Luhan berdeham setengah geli dengan tingkah pria asing itu, "Luhan,"

Wajah pria itu seketika menjadi cerah. Tangannya bertepuk sekali, "Nah, ya, Luhan..." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Jadi Luhan, mohon jangan kecewa tapi aku bukan tuan Oh." Bentuk sarkasme yang nyata, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan Luhan saja.

Luhan menatapi pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang bingung, ia masih belum mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi di sana. Bibirnya sudah terbuka untuk menanyakan siapa dia sebenarnya, namun ia urungkan kembali melihat pemuda tadi terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya diam membisu di sofa, tangan memainkan ujung sweaternya.

Untuk beberapa waktu setelahnya, hanya ada suara kertas yang dibalik sesekali dan gumaman dari bibir pemuda yang tengah berkutat di meja, kemudian suara dentingan cangkir yang beradu dengan meja.

Pemuda itu berdeham sekali, "Ingin mencoba kudapan kecil ini sebelum makan malam?" Tawarnya. Sepiring kecil yang penuh dengan kue-kue manis disodorkan olehnya pada Luhan. Remaja itu tersenyum segan.

"Terima kasih," Ujarnya pelan, tangannya mengambil sepotong kecil kue yang segera memanjakan lidahnya dengan rasa manis cheese cream berpadu dengan segarnya selai lemon.

Selama ia menghabiskan kue yang ia ambil tadi, matanya memerhatikan pemuda asing itu dengan baik. Tidak hanya indra pengelihatannya saja, nyatanya indra penciumannya pun ingin turut andil dalam merekam 'sosok' asing itu.

Sweater HBA yang membalut tubuhnya. Kaca mata lebar yang bertengger di hidung, jangan lupakan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut ditambah wajah segarnya meski hari sudah petang membuatnya tampak spesial di mata Luhan. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu pun tidak menolong sama sekali karena Luhan semakin tertarik padanya.

Luhan sampai ingin percaya jika yang berada dihadapannya itu adalah pangeran jika tidak ingat berada di dunia mana ia sekarang.

Dunia nyata.

Yeah, agak menyakitkan memang.

Ketukan di pintu perpustakaan tiba-tiba terdengar. Membuat segala macam lamunan Luhan menguap entah kemana, bahkan ia baru sadar jika kue di tangannya sudah lenyap -habis tertelan.

"Tuan muda, waktu makan malam telah tiba," Sebuah kepala menyembul dari celah pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka sedikit. Pemuda tadi mengangguk paham, ia mulai membenahi barang-barangnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tinggi proporsional. Dan tentu saja lebih tinggi dari Luhan, anak itu mungkin hanya sebatas telinga jika mereka berdiri berdampingan.

"Ayo, makan malam sudah siap, Luhan."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa Luhan bersamanya ke ruang makan dan makan bersama -berdua lebih tepatnya. Dan pemuda yang lebih mungil menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Meraih segenggam kehangatan yang telah lama hilang dari jangkauannya.

Masih dengan hati yang berdebar akibat sentuhan hangat dari pemuda asing tadi, Luhan mengekorinya dibelakang tanpa banyak bicara. Pemuda asing itu pun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun selama perjalanan mereka menuju ruang makan, jadi tidak ada alasan lain bagi Luhan untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai pemecah keheningan. Ia bukanlah tipe yang berinisiatif untuk melakukan hal semacam itu jika kau lupa.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Masih sama seperti tadi pagi Luhan duduk disana, meja terlihat sangat penuh oleh makanan-makanan yang sejujurnya sangat berlebihan. Malam ini mereka memasak makanan Korea rupanya. Ada sup, ikan, ayam, beberapa tumisan sayuran, hidangan telur, dan masih banyak lagi yang bahkan ia tak dapat sebutkan (sebagian besar makanan yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh). Jangan lupakan nanti dipenghujung acara makan ini ada dessert yang menanti.

Luhan melirik samgyetang dengan uap mengepul di tengah meja makan. Samgyetang biasanya ia makan selama musim dingin karena rasanya yang enak juga manfaatnya, sampai ibunya yang memasak merasa bosan karena Luhan yang selalu meminta dimasakan makanan itu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya getir. Lagi-lagi memori bersama keluarganya membuat ia hampir menangis.

Pemuda asing itu melihat Luhan dengan aneh, ia berinisiatif menyendokkan sedikit sup samgyetang ke mangkuk nasi Luhan karena tatapannya yang tak lepas dari sup ayam itu.

Dan reaksi Luhan diluar dugaan. Alisnya yang berkerut, hidungnya mengernyit diikuti rasa mual yang tiba-tiba membuat Kai -pemuda asing itu- tampak bingung.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia meringis, sedikit merasa tidak enak pada pemuda asing tadi karena tiba-tiba mual. Dengan langkah yang tersendat-sendat ia kembali ke ruang makan. Ia menemukan pemuda asing tadi tengah mencium aroma samgyetang dengan kening yang berkerut heran.

"Tidak aneh," Monolognya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bersibobrok dengan kristal hazel Luhan. "Kau tak apa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Luhan menggeleng kecil.

"Baik,"

.

.

Selepas makan malam, Luhan berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang untuk menghirup udara segar. Makan malam tadi sungguh membuatnya kekenyangan. Eunhye juga terus berada disampingnya selama makan malam untuk memantaunya agar menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan untuk Luhan. Wanita itu sedikit mengomel karena Luhan melewatkan makan siangnya hari itu.

Luhan menendang kerikil di rerumputan yang ia pijak. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan pemuda asing yang sejak dari perpustakaan tadi selalu berada di sekelilingnya. Ia risih tentu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, secara teknis ia tidak bisa melarang karena bagaimanapun pemuda itu tetap anggota keluarga tuannya.

"Omong-omong, namaku Kai."

Suaranya kembali terdengar. Luhan menoleh dengan alis yang terangkat. Heran karena pemuda asing itu -atau Kai- tiba-tiba memberitahu namanya.

"Hanya sekedar memberi informasi," Ia mengendikkan bahu atas tatapan tanya Luhan itu. Selanjutnya Kai menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi taman, kepala menengadah menatap langit malam.

Malam ini langit sangat cerah tanpa awan yang menghalangi kanvas hitam itu. Bulan sudah nampak separuhnya, mengindikasikan bahwa bulan purnama akan segera muncul menghiasi langit pada malam berikut-berikutnya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan tak menentu, memberi kehidupan yang indah di langit. Kai tersenyum lembut akan pemandangan menakjubkan tersebut.

"Malam ini indah sekali," Kai berujar pelan, suaranya terbawa angin dikeheningan malam.

Luhan ikut menatap langit, dalam hati mengamini ucapan Kai. Memang, ia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa malam sebelum natal ini sangat indah. Mungkin alam juga ikut bersuka cita menyambut malam natal.

"Apa kau sudah memanjatkan harapan untuk natal esok?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuat Luhan geli. Ia melirik Kai lewat ekor matanya, "Kau masih percaya Santa? Oh, astaga." Balasnya kelewat tidak percaya. Luhan menahan dirinya agar tidak menertawai Kai karena di abad ini, lebih tepatnya dengan tubuh besarnya itu Kai masih percaya pada mitos Santa.

Kai merengut karena Luhan yang mengejeknya. Kai akui memohon pada Santa adalah hal yang sangat kekanakan, namun itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya setiap tahun. Semalam sebelum natal ia akan memanjatkan doa dan harapan untuk natal esoknya. Jadi mengabaikan cemoohan Luhan, Kai menggenggam tangannya di depan dada dan mulai memanjatkan doa dengan mata tertutup.

Luhan memandangnya tak habis pikir. "Astaga, kau serius?"

Kai membuka matanya dan mendelik pada Luhan, "Setidaknya, jika doaku tidak pernah sampai pada Tuhan pada malam lainnya. Aku berharap sucinya natal bisa mengabulkan impianku sekali saja."

Luhan termenung, kata-kata Kai, mungkin ada benarnya.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya, ia melenggang masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Masuklah, 'tuan Oh'mu akan marah jika kau jatuh sakit." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kai sampaikan sebelum tubuhnya hilang masuk ke dalam mansion.

.

Keadaan dalam mansion pada saat tengah malam tidak seterang pada petang. Lampu-lampu utama akan dimatikan, digantikan oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang nyalanya lebih temaram atau bahkan gelap.

Luhan tidak menyadarinya kemarin saat ia datang untuk pertama kalinya ke mansion Oh tersebut. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang sibuk meronta, ia jadi tak sempat mengamati sekitar. Tapi, orang mana yang masih memikirkan keadaan sekitar jika harga dirimu tengah terancam?

Luhan melangkah dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga. Ia terjaga dari tidurnya karena tiba-tiba kandung kemihnya sudah tidak tahan ingin menyemburkan air seni yang ditampung tadi. Sekarang, ia ingin meneguk segelas air untuk mengilangkan rasa hausnya.

Ia merutuk dalam hati tentang bagaimana luasnya mansion itu hingga untuk ke dapur saja memerlukan sedikit waktu dan perjuangan. Karena demi tuhan, dia mengantuk dan ini masih tengah malam.

Luhan meraba-raba meja counter di dapur, mencari gelas untuk minum. Dapur ternyata tidak diberi penerangan lampu kecil seperti ruangan lainnya. Pencahayaannya hanya mengandalkan sinar bulan yang masuk lewat pintu jendela di samping timur.

Setelah menemukan gelasnya, Luhan membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin. Cahaya lampu lemari pendingin menerpa wajah Luhan ketika ia membukanya, ia menutup kembali lemari pendingin itu ketika gelasnya sudah terisi.

Tangannya terangkat untuk membawa bibir gelas menyentuh permukaan bibirnya agar hausnya segera musnah. Ia akan menyesap air dingin itu -

BLATS

"Siapa disana?"

\- sebelum lampu menyala dan suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatannya. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kikuk karena tertangkap basah menyelinap malam-malam. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

Sedetik kemudian setelah ia berbalik, gelasnya jatuh bebas menghantam permukaan lantai. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Di sebelah pintu masuk dapur, seseorang berdiri dengan mata memicing awas mengamati Luhan. Seseorang yang membuat Luhan kehilangan kekuatan dalam tubuhnya tanpa sebab hanya karena menatap mata tajamnya.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya sebelum tersenyum tipis, dari kedua belah bibirnya keluar alunan nada yang dapat membuat Luhan berhenti bernafas saat itu juga.

"Luhan?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Exhale... Inhale... Phew...

Setelah hampir satu tahun fanfic ini ditelantarkan, sekarang bisa dilanjutkan lagi. WB yang melanda selama hampir 11 bulan untuk ff ini akhirnya minggat juga.

Untuk kasus kali ini, aku bener-bener minta maaf, semoga kalian tidak lupa sama ceritanya. Dan semoga peminat ff ini engga berkurang *mewek*

Terima kasih bagi yang mau menunggu dan meninggalkan jejak di fanfic ini.

Last, **MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY

Halo...

Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba muncul di notifikasi kalian tapi maaf ini bukan sebuah update untuk chapter sebelumnya.

Disini aku cuma mau bilang satu-dua hal yang mana postan ini juga bakal aku hapus seudah semuanya clear.

Pertama, mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat semuanya. Aku gatau siapa aja yang udah aku polosin (g) Jadi baik sengaja atau engga aku harap kalian maafin aku /kemudian mewek/

Dan yang kedua sekaligus paling penting, aku memutuskan buat pending semua ff ku.

Ya, untuk yang challenge juga. Bukan tanpa alasan aku memutuskan hal ini. Kemarin, seluruh file ku hilang gak berbekas-termasuk FF. Seluruh chapter yang udah berusaha aku cicil jauh-jauh hari udah ga ada di disk. Yang mana belum aku copy data data itu ke komputer sama flashdisk. Disitu aku langsung down, nangis ga henti semaleman yang mana disembur sepupu karena berisik banget lmao.

Aku seenggaknya butuh waktu buat ngetik ulang lanjutan chapter chapter itu. Lain dari itu juga aku butuh nenangin diri, file file penting ilang dan gak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. File maksiat gue yang bejibun juga termasuk T^T /HEH/

Akhir kata, aku mau minta maaf dan izin untuk pending semua ff sampai chapter lanjutan aku selesai ketik kira-kira 2 atau 3 chapter. Aku harap ini ga akan makan waktu yang lama karena demi kemanlyan Luhan yang sia sia aku juga pengen cepet cepet berpisah dengan ff lama dan hello ff baru /plak/

Semoga kalian enggak kecewa dengan keputusanku dan memakluminya. Dan kalau kalian ada beberapa adegan yang ingin ditambahin buat mempermanis dan memperpanas-coret- chapter chapter selanjutnya bisa tulis di kolom review atau PM saja aku.

Salam pramuka dan keep support OTP kita! Hokya Hokya!


End file.
